Semiconductor packages can include more than one die. The multiple dies of a single package may be arranged in any one of a number of configurations. In some packages, for example, the dies may be stacked. When one of the dies is wire-bonded to a substrate with an additional die stacked over the wire-bonded die, the additional die must avoid contacting the wires of the wire-bonded die to avoid damage.